1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods of providing access to multimedia content.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A variety of methods have been developed for electronic distribution of multimedia content, such as motion pictures, musical recordings, animation, or educational information. For example, videos and music may be downloaded over the Internet and/or accessed via “video-on-demand” services from a cable head-end. Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods of accessing such media.